king_of_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Gan Lord Dynasty
The Great Gan Lord Dynasty’s control over the limitless ocean was not as strong as it used to be in the past. For example, the Great Gan Lord Dynasty could do nothing about the Cang Ocean. The Great Gan Lord Dynasty had eighteen provinces. Each province was at least the size of the Cang Ocean or the Nanlin Sea, but their populations and the advancements in their cultivation were far greater. Lord dynasties were different from mere countries. They stood above countless lives, families, and clans, they gathered the nearby fortune, and they were supremely divine entities. The leader of the Great Gan Lord Dynasty – the Great Gan Sacred Emperor – had once slain millions in anger and dyed the sky red with blood. Even two-star and three-star forces would be shaken by a lord dynasty. The laws of the lord dynasty stated that no other dynasty could be formed in their territory. Eighteen provinces Each province was at least the size of the Cang Ocean or the Nanlin Sea, but their populations and the advancements in their cultivation were far greater. * Feng Province * Fengcai Province is based of Grand Duke's Palace * Yun Province is based of Duanmu Family * Yuan Province * Yu Province is based of Ji Family * Haili Province * Chen Province. known for its Mechanisms Masters and blacksmiths. * Gan Province located in Imperial City and known for Province Teleportation Array. * Ling Province is based of Tie Family * Shuang Province is based of Yu Family * Lan Province is based of Grand Duke Lan's Palace * Lian Province was the furthest province that the Ocean Smoke Pavilion territory The Eight Great Aristocratic Families # Duanmu Family # Cao Family # Ji Family # Yu Family # Tie Family # Jiang Family # Shi Family # Dong Family Nobility Ranks # The highest was the Emperor – the ruler of the Great Gan Lord Dynasty. Apart from the Emperor, the Grand Empress and the Empress were also considered to be at the level of an “Emperor” and “half-Emperor” respectively. # Below the Emperor were Grand Dukes. Grand Dukes were extremely rare in the Great Gan Lord Dynasty, and they controlled a province. A Grand Duke’s cultivation was usually at the Mystic Light Realm, and some were even the seniors of the Emperor. # Below the Grand Dukes were Dukes; they usually ruled a great island zone or several island zones. # The title of Marquis allowed one to gain providence of the lord dynasty. # Earl # Viscount Providence Some said that, apart from status, there was no meaning in obtaining a rank. If they thought like that though, they were extremely wrong. This was because there was the fortune of “providence.” The higher one’s rank was, the more providence they received from the lord dynasty. For example, the current Great Gan Sacred Emperor could use all the providence of the lord dynasty. Even someone with trash talent could break through to the Void God Realm easily if they became the Great Gan Sacred Emperor. Furthermore, the imperial bloodline was extremely strong; almost every Sacred Emperor had the cultivation of an Emperor or Sacred Lord. From this, one could see the use of the lord dynasty’s providence. Anyone below the Emperor level could use a certain amount of providence from the lord dynasty as long as they had a rank. The power of providence was extremely profound; it could increase one’s cultivation and other aspects. As long as one’s providence was strong enough, they could even change their destiny. Therefore, many experts in the Great Gan Lord Dynasty wanted to acquire a rank of nobility. * Draconic Providence Draconic Providence wasn't just normal providence. This was a power that only pure-blooded upper echelon imperials could control, and it was the fundamental reason the Great Gan Imperials were in charge. Category:Lord Dynasty Category:Locations